Marine the Raccoon
Marine the Raccoon (originally from Sonic Rush Adventure) is a young hyper-active Mobian raccoon kid who dreams of adventure. She is a lightbender, and the first captain of the Raccoon Pirates, with a bounty of 8 million. History Benders' Dawn Saga She first appeared in Operation: GALACSIA, where she was attacked by some robo pirates and saved by Nigel and the gang on Planet Aquaria. She then took them to the Underwater City in her Blue Marine sub. After helping them retrieve the Sixth Star from Invader Tak, she accompanied them for the rest of the journey. During the Irkens' Invasion of Planet Earth, Marine helped Sector V against the robo pirates, and afterwards dueled against Razorbeard in a sky-high ship battle. After Marine shot down his ship, Razorbeard leaped onto her ship and the two began fighting hand-to-hand combat. This all resulted in Marine's ship dragging along some railroad tracks on a bridge, in which Marine leaped off just before a train rammed her ship, and Razorbeard, over, killing him. When the invasion was done, Marine accompanied the team during the final showdown against Dimentia. During the epilogues, she apparently became friends with Wallabee Beatles. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, Marine met up with the gang again and saved them from Captain Whisker and his robo pirates, then accompanied them for the rest of the journey. She was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, in which she constantly complained about not getting any questions or dares. She claims that she would put Wally in a cage and make him her pet if he was ant size. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", Marine was cockily eluding Danika, Nolan, and the Stormtroopers until Danika and Nolan caught her and knocked her out. The Stormtroopers carried her back to their base afterwards. In Final Preparations, Marine was frozen at the Brotherhood Base, but was accidentally unfrozen by Lehcar, along with the others. She and the other frozen heroes then helped the operatives fight off the villains. During which, she tackled Elijah Frantic into a closet, where Wally, Abby, and Eva caught them making out. Afterwards, Marine broke free and punched Elijah in the nose, then joined the others to fight off the villains some more. After the base exploded, she accompanied the others at Moonbase. Marine accompanied her friends in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, and was excited to see Sonic and his friends had come to the KND's world. When Dimentia was manipulated by the Darkness Cannon, Marine snapped her out of it with a Light Sphere, and Mother Wisp revealed she was a lightbender. Nextgen Series During her teenage years, Marine set out to sea and became a pirate, joined by her former Coconut Crew, along with Henrietta von Marzipan, and became the Raccoon Pirates. Marine became infamous as "Golden-Fist Marine", with an $8,000,000 bounty. In their adventures, they acquired the Moon Seed that could grow the Licorice Stalks, and ended up in a battle with Mandy and her Boogey Pirates to claim it. As Marine fought Mandy and Henrietta fought Katie, an old picture of Billy fell from Mandy's shelf, and all four began to miss their respective loved ones. Shortly after, they returned home as Marine and Elijah later married. Together, they had a daughter named Sheila Frantic, a wereraccoon hybrid who is just like Marine in nearly every way. In Rachel's Aria, Marine was singing off-key karaoke shortly before Rachel's wedding. Marine gets a job as a shipwright in their new hometown, Azultown, where she is fairly talented at her job, and works alongside a man named Rob Lucci. In Prelude to Adventure, Marine trains her daughter in diving under the sea to find treasure, only to find a few colorful rocks. Sheila complained and said it was pointless, until Marine lectured her on the spirit of adventure, and the world was all full of wonders and mysteries, and adventure lies everywhere. Sheila soon adapted this philosophy and set in motion her goals of having adventures. In the one-shot "Beach", her daughter and Mason Dimalanta find and show them a conchshell necklace, and Marine tells them it was made by a friend of hers for her boyfriend, and that it keeps you safe when you go in the water. In Mason and the Minish Door, Marine almost accidentally eats her shrunken daughter when Sheila was on a Pringle. In Operation: SCARY, Marine dressed as Rayman for Halloween. She became Rayman for real when the Curse of Monsters was spread, and had to fight a bunch of Nightmare creatures. In The Great Candied Adventure, Marine constructed a pirate ship for Sheila and her friends to sail, known as the Sunny Day. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Marine is ambushed by CP10 one night after finishing an airbike for a customer. Marine fought all seven members using Primal Mode, but despite her efforts, Marine was defeated and taken to Enies Lobby. Eldwin threatened to kill her if the Kids Next Door didn't hand the Seventh Light over. Marine, injected with a poison that trapped her in her Primal Fury, is forced to attack Sheila when she comes to rescue her, but Haruka uses her poisonbending to extract the poison and heal Marine. During Field Day!, Sheila mentions that Marine and Elijah often argue about Sheila's poor performance in school, with the husband blaming Marine's influence. In Pirate Wars, Marine is ambushed by Hisoka Morow, who defeats her in battle and takes her to Sweetopia. Marine is forced to eat Sherry Linlin's DNA Cupcakes and turns into a defective Mutant Titan. Marine lays helplessly and mindlessly at Luna Nova's grounds, being physically harassed by Lucky the Leprechaun. When Sheila arrives, she is horrified by the sight of her mom, which Queen Sherry takes delight in. However, before the queen could force Sheila to eat her DNA, Marine eats the cupcakes, having sparked a consciousness as she crawls toward Sheila. Marine bestowed her Light Chi using Dying Sun, and telepathically explained this power to Sheila, and that it would cost Marine her life. Marine wished the best for her daughter and proceeded to deal a fatal bite to Lucky, killing him. Sherry reacted by stabbing Marine, who was already dissolving from use of Dying Sun. Her spirit gives a thumbs-up to Sheila before ascending to the Spirit World. Battles *Marine vs. Admiral Razorbeard. *GKND vs. Nega Dimentia. *Marine vs. Nolan, Danika, and Stormtroopers. *Marine vs. Elijah Frantic. *Marine vs. Captain Whisker. *Marine vs. Gyarados. *Marine vs. The Multipus. *Marive vs. Lyle T. Rourke. *Marine, Kami, Yin, and Katie vs. the Toxic Four. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Boogey Pirates. **Marine and Henrietta vs. Mandy and Katie. *Marine (as Rayman) vs. Nightmare monsters. *Marine vs. CP10. *Marine vs. Hisoka Morow. Relationships Nigel Uno Nigel and the rest of his gang met Marine on Planet Aquaria. They don't really talk much. Wallabee Beatles Marine established a quick friendship with Wally, for they had a lot in common. This made Kuki jealous, until she eavesdropped on Wally telling Marine he had a secret crush on Kuki. Admiral Razorbeard Marine loves to foil Razorbeard's plans and beat his pirates. On a battle on Marine's ship, Razorbeard was run over by a train, which also destroyed Marine's ship, but she built another one. Elijah Frantic Marine appears to have a secret crush on this poisonbender, for they made out in a closet at Brotherhood Base, before being caught and then knocking him out. In the future, they are married, and have a daughter named Sheila. Sheila Frantic Sheila is Marine's daughter in the future. She inherited her raccoon features and personality, and the two bond very well. Sheila believes her mom is the greatest person ever and is proud to follow in her footsteps. Appearance Marine is a Mobian raccoon with brownish-orange fur, sky-blue eyes, and two small pigtails. She wears a green T-shirt (but her arms go over it, instead of through her sleeves), black shorts, green sandals with brown straps, tan working gloves, and has a tail with brown and orange stripes. Personality Marine is a hyper, cheerful girl, always excited for adventure. Rarely anything gets her down, for just about any danger gets her more excited. She has passed this philosophy onto her daughter, thus Marine became the person Sheila admires the most. As an adult, Marine began drinking rum and often gets drunk, and thus people mock her for supposed stupidity, and hearing such remarks makes Sheila furious. Abilities Marine can fly in midair by twirling her tail, and can fly to great heights by building momentum by running and jumping. Marine is mainly a very powerful lightbender, able to charge Light Chi inside her fists and fire Light Spheres that perform heavy damage. She can also channel the chi inside her fists and generally increase the strength of her punches. As an adult, she has become strong enough to crack a huge portion of a cliffside. She has also learned to go into Primal Mode and channel her lightbending to take form in the air around her. Marine is also a very skilled shipwright, able to construct ships from any material, even ones that fly into space, and she's become very good at piloting them, too. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Elijah's Story *The Shadow and the Disabled (cameo) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Kids Next Door: Yin Yang Butterfly (cameo) *Rachel's Aria (cameo) *Prelude to Adventure *Beach *Mason and the Minish Door *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (Eniram; mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS (wanted poster) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights *Field Day! (mentioned) *Pirate Wars Trivia *While she had no voice actor in her original series, Marine is voiced by Tara Strong in the Gameverse. *Marine is the first lightbender in the Gameverse, and gives birth to a more important lightbender, Sheila. *Other Sonic fans give Marine waterbending abilities, based on her name, but Gamewizard believed lightbending to fit more with her character. **He based some of her powers off of Rayman's. Category:Sega Characters Category:Females Category:Lightbenders Category:Allies Category:Mobians Category:Pirates Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Mutant Titans Category:Deceased Characters